Birds
by Greenapple284
Summary: Klaroline songfic on the song 'Birds' by Emiliana Torrini. Enjoy.


**AN:**** hey hey (yes, I'm always saying that ^^), here comes a Klaroline one-shot and I hope I'll have plenty of reviews from you guys (even if it's not compliment, if it's constructive: I'm okay with it). Plus, I should be revising for a science test on blood pressure (how ironic) and I decided to write instead, so I need compensation xD. Oh and, the song is called "birds" by Emiliana Torrini.**

**Enjoy dear readers.**

Let's stay awake, and listen to the dark,

Before the birds, before they all wake up,

It's the ending of a play, and soon begins another,

Here the leaves applaud the wind.

In the morning, Caroline woke up excited and prepared herself hurriedly. She decided to wear stunning clothes and to put on some make-up, she felt like she had to look her best. That day was THE day she would pass with Klaus, just the two of them.

Since he had taken her to the Mikaelson ball, they had come closer to each other. In the beginning, Caroline rejected him with all her might. Seriously, she could not be all cozy with the hybrid that basically ruined all of her friends' life. Plus, he had nearly killed her during the sacrifice, she reminded herself. She wouldn't stop to make the list of all the things he'd done wrong, she would tell herself all over again that he was a psychopath, a murderer and that he had no feeling. Sadly, he had shown her that he was not that insensible. You would say, why sadly? Simply, the more his humanity was showing, the harder it became to hate him.

The Original had progressively made his way into the blonde's heart. Emotions were new to him; they were complicating everything in his life, but at the same time: he wasn't even sure he would erase them if he had the possibility. He felt so happy each time Caroline came into his mind, and this happened really often (not to say all the time).

Slowly, they'd become friends, Caroline was slowly letting her guards down, and so was Nik. He was more opened with her; she learnt things about his childhood and what he'd lived made her heart ache. She understood him better now.

So, the other day, when Nik had asked her if she would like to spend a day with him, she agreed heartedly. And now, there she was, as nervous as a schoolgirl with a crush. The tension had increased between them and it was obvious that both of them were love trucked. Though, neither of them had admitted it to the other, Caroline was dying to say it but she feared that he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. After all, he wasn't really known to be the sentimental kind of person (or hybrid, whatever).

Nik feared exactly the same as his dear Caroline. He had never said the three magical words to anyone. In fact, even if he looked sure of himself and arrogant, on the inside: it was another story. Niklaus had always been lonely, and it made him insecure with the years that passed. He loved Caroline, surely, but things were not official yet, because he couldn't bring himself to pronounce three simple little words.

That was why he had invited Caroline to pass the day with him, in the end: he'd made up his mind, and he would tell her he loved her. He had planned everything for the day to be perfect, they would picnic in the forest near Mystic Falls (it was a beautiful summer day), and then they would watch the sunset (he knew a nice spot near the falls). And, hopefully, he would admit his love for her… when he would have mustered enough courage.

And this magnificently planed date made him so nervous that the ringing of the doorbell made him started, before he started shaking uncontrollably. Nothing could go wrong, he repeated himself, nothing. Or, could it?

See the sun comes rising, and white wings start to fly,

Like strings of pearls, in the fiery sky,

I don't want to close my eyes, don't want to leave the stage now,

As the leaves applaud our stay.

He went outside and joined Caroline, asking her if she was ready to go. She nodded and they started to head to the forest. Caroline was curious about where he was taking her, she asked what they would be doing. He answered: "You'll see love" And she had to content herself with that.

They had been walking for a few minutes already in a comfortable silence. Though, it was more comfortable for Caroline, considering Klaus was nearly losing it as he was so stressed. Damn, he'd never been stressed for a girl, or anything else, in a millennium. Caroline really was something special. Then, all of a sudden, Caroline took his hand in hers and it was the only gesture he needed to be reassured.

They arrived hand in hand to the little clearing where they would picnic. Caroline gasped at the beauty of the scene before her: the sunrays were shining through the curtains of trees' leaves. She turned her head and her eyes met Nik's. He smiled at the awestruck look on her face; she was so beautiful in that moment that he could kiss her until the day became a night.

Instead he said "come on love".

And she followed him to the middle of the clearing, still speechless. They sat down on the fresh grass and Nik took all of Caroline favorite things out of a basket. There were chocolates, strawberries, white wine and even a blanket for her to lie on. He was so thoughtful and romantic when he wanted to be. Of course, Caroline was the only person on earth who knew that and she felt very special for it.

After they'd finished eating, Nik took out his sketchpad and a pencil. He started to draw Caroline and she found him so cute in that moment, he was concentrating, biting his lower lip once in a while (which she thought was incredibly sexy). Oh how things had change since the dance, she just called Klaus cute! He was totally getting under her skin.

Nik, on the other hand, was admiring her while he could; still afraid she was a dream of some sort and would disappear suddenly. She was too good to be true. When he'd finished, she asked if she could see his drawing, and he agreed. The beauty he saw in her brought tears to her eyes, which seemed to worry Nik who instantly asked her if she was alright (not forgetting the sweetheart). At that question, she smiled through her tears and slowly kissed him on the cheek before she looked into his eyes and said: "I could not be better". And he returned her smile, his dimples showing (he really wanted her to jump on him or something?).

After that, they lay down together, Caroline's head on Nik's chest; his arms encircling her gently. They talked about things and others; just feeling light-hearted, exalted to have the other so close. After a moment of peaceful silence filled with the birds' singing, Caroline separated her head from the original's chest in order to look into his blue gaze. He turned his head in her direction and they stayed like that for god knows how long, contemplating each other.

Caroline took the initiative to take things further and came nearer him, staring at his lips the whole time. There wasn't so much he could take anymore; he wanted to taste her full pink lips so much at this moment that he could have died from desire.

And, He reduced the distance even more, so they were a millimeter away. Caroline couldn't take it anymore and lightly touched his lips with her own. Neither of them had ever lived something so breathtakingly intense. Nik could not get enough of her sweet lips; at first, the kiss was mostly tender and slow, but it soon heated up as both of them wanted to feel the other completely.

Nik wanted to be a gentleman with Caroline but she started to make it difficult as she caressed his lower lip with her tongue, begging for entrance (which he obviously granted). They'd been making out for several minutes (which had seemed like ten seconds to the lovebirds), moaning into each other's mouths, when they were (oh so unfortunately) interrupted by a loud storming noise. It was followed by the ticking sounds of rain drops falling on the trees above them.

Lend me your wings, and teach me how to fly,

Show me when it rains, the place you go to hide,

And the curtains draw again and bow, another day ends,

The leaves applaud the wind.

Watching the sunset would not be for this evening; but Nik, always so organized (for both bad and good things) had a plan B. So, he took Caroline's hand, appreciating the warmth it brought in him; and led her to a cave. The falls were creating a curtain of water that flowed in front of its entry.

They were both drenched: his white shirt and her white dress were see-through and Nik nearly lost it while Caroline watched his muscles in a more than appreciative manner. That's when Klaus knew he would tell her he loved her. He kissed her once more to give himself courage and lead her to a big rock where they sat down.

"Love, I have to tell you something" His serious look worried her: he wouldn't end something that had just started, would he? Maybe he didn't like the kiss. She could not support the suspense anymore and asked:

"What's wrong?"

He frowned: "Nothing sweetheart, I can assure you" he answered, thinking that he had, in fact, never felt so alive.

"You know, it's just that… I like you… a lot and… Oh, who am I kidding! I do not like you" She nearly burst into tears at this statement but that was quickly replaced with relief and shock and mostly blissful happiness when he added:

"I do not like you; I love you. I'm in love with you Caroline, like I've never been in love in my whole thousand years of existence." He declared, half-laughing at his cheesiness, and proud of himself that he had said it after having known it for so long.

When he finished his speech, Caroline hooked herself at his neck and kissed him mercilessly. Never had they kissed so passionately in their lives (non-lives, in that case). And the kiss was even better than the first, knowing they loved each other. True, Caroline had not said it yet but considering how she devoured his lips, she certainly did love him.

She broke their heated contact, just long enough to whisper: "I love you too Nik" and crashed her lips to his again. They stayed there just ravishing each other's mouths until nightfall, and even after that.

Not far away, the town folks of Mystic Falls were asleep, or doing whatever that was that they were doing, ignoring that a couple had just formed. A couple that would last an eternity: two souls reunited.

**AN:**** Here we are, sure it was a slightly bit cheesy (the joke), but everyone needs happy endings in this world. I sound like a hippie, but never mind lol. I hope you enjoyed and I also hope that you'll tell me what you thought about that fic. Have a nice day (or night) whatever.**

**See you soon,**

**Claire.**


End file.
